An Irishman and a Ferret
by bluejeanswhiteshirt
Summary: Seamus had always wanted a pet. Draco would suffice. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

An Irishman and a Ferret

Chapter One

Seamus had always wanted a pet. Technically he had one, a barn owl named Perseus, but he wanted something more. Something he could pet and spoil and cuddle with, that's all he asked for. Well, he didn't dare to _actually_ ask; Mum and Dad tried their best to support him, but his family wasn't very... well off. The number of presents he'd find under the tree decreases every year, and he knows that it's hard for his parents to admit that fact, but Seamus doesn't really care. He had never been a "material" kid, and it's the thought that counts.

But Seamus still wanted a pet. Perhaps a Sheepdog, or maybe even a Calico cat. He would be fine with anything but snakes and minxes, or was it ferrets? He always got those two mixed up. Seamus didn't like snakes because well, they were gross, and he'd seen enough Muggle horror movies to be scared of them for the rest of his life. He didn't like ferrets because their fur was the color of poo (not brown, poo), and they smelled bad. He had heard that they weren't the nicest animals either.

The day was December 20th, in Seamus's Seventh Year. He had convinced his parents, with some difficulty, to let him go back to Hogwarts, since the Second War had been over for months. That morning, most of the students were leaving for Christmas Break, but Seamus was staying. He had told his parents that since it was his last year at Hogwarts, he wanted to spend his last Christmas Break with his remaining friends. The Great Hall seemed empty at lunch with only a few people scattered around the tables. Gryffindor had the most students that had stayed, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff barely had any sudents left, and Slytherin had only one student... Draco Malfoy.

Draco's story was a tragic one. After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Malfoy family had disappeared. There was a massive search party that was sent out; Lucius Malfoy was a wanted criminal, and a few weeks later, they were found in a Muggle motel in Liverpool. After a meaningless interrogation, he was sentanced to Life in Azkaban, and hasn't been heard from again. Although Narcissa Malfoy probably saw this coming, she was still (allegedly) heartbroken. In grief, she saught refuge in Malfoy Manor, no longer part of the outside world. Seamus had heard that she had gone insane, although he belives that that isn't true; a woman like Narcissa is obviously stronger than she looks, she probably just feels tha she has no need to be a part of the outside world anymore. Draco was probably the most affected by what happended to his father; no longer is he the arrogant, self-centered arse that he used to be. What happened to his father gave him a major reality check, and now, he mostly keeps to himself, sad and friendless.

Draco had gone from being the bully, to being bullied. Everybody never let him forget about what happened to his family, like he ever would. Even Seamus's fellow Gryffindors bullied him relentlessly. Seamus himself had never really been bullied by Draco before, so he felt he had no need to "give him a taste of his own medicine" as Ginny had put it. He didn't want to tell them that they were stooping down to his level, he thought that they'd get the point eventually. They still haven't yet. He wasn't the only one to notice that Draco was sitting alone. A group of probably four or five Gryffindors, which was all of the house left with the exception of him, quietly make their way over to him.

When they were about ten meters away from him, Seamus saw Draco lift up his head and give his best attempt at a sneer. The Gryffindors walked past him, and as they did, they slammed his face into his mashed potatoes. At this, Seamus quickly got up and rushed to the Slytherin table. He was too late. Malfoy, in a rare fit of rage, stood up and threw a nastly looking curse at them. Dean, sensing it, turned around and deflected it, and it hit the wall to their left. This got the attention of the rest of the group, the rest of the students, and the teachers. The professors quickly stood up, but not before the group of Gryffindors all shot curses at him simultaneously.

When Seamus finally got there, all that was left of Draco was a heap of robes. Shaking, he glared at his "peers."

He shook angrily. "Look what you've done! H-have you learned nothing from the Second War? You call yourselves Gryffindors? You should be ashamed! I...I don't even..."

Seamus had trailed off a soon as his vision clouded up. How could his friends do this? Yeah, it was Malfoy, but they're acting just like he would, and now he was gone. Gone. It's not like Seamus and Draco had been friends, but Mum had told him when he was a little tyke to "treat others like you would want to be treated" and since then, Seamus had tried to stick to that guideline. By then, the professors had came.

Headmistress McGonagall looked livid. "Gryffindors. To my office. Now"

The Gryffindors paled, realizing what they had just done, and quickly followed her. Seamus followed them too, but not before picking up Draco's robes. He was still shaking; he still couldn't believe what they had just done. Dean, his best friend, had so mercilessly shot a spell at Draco, along with the others. He had never seen that side to Dean before, and to be honest, Dean was a real git.

When they finally reached the Headmistress's office, she ushered everyone inside, and then spun around on us and gave them a lecture. "To see this come from a group of _supposedly_ wonderful Gryffindors... it breaks my heart. Mr. Malfoy had been through a lot, and you were not helping his case at all. You should all be ashamed. Seventy-five points will be taken from Gryffindor, and as of now, you all are to leave Hogwarts and come back after Christmas Break. You're suspended, with an execption to Mr. Finnigan. And to think that I actually-"

While Headmistress McGonagall continued yelling at the others, Seamus felt something move withing the robes. Slowly, he removed the top to find something white and... hairy. He gave it a little squeeze and a loud sqeak was heard by all.

"Did you say something, Mr. Finnigan?" The Headmistress asked.

Seamus shook his head. "There's something in his robes!"

Paling, McGonagall _accio_-ed the robes, and a... ferret rose out. Not expecting to find that, she jumped and the spell broke. As soon as it hit the ground, the ferret made a sprint for the door. Unluckily for him, Seamus was in the way, and he moved his foot so it couldn't get away. Thinking quick, Seamus picked him up.

The ferret was surprisingly soft, and _cute_. "You are adorable, you little furball!"

Did the ferret just... _glare_ at him? Wait, something wasn't right here. _Wait_.

"...Draco?"

Silence filled the room. Draco had been turned into a ferret.

"Make way," McGonagall said quickly, "I've changed Mr. Malfoy back into a human before, I can do it again."

With a flick of her wrist, Draco flew up and hit the ground, dazed but still a ferret. The Headmistress paled as Seamus picked him back up. Draco was shaken, the poor bloke was probably scared out of his wits, so Seamus started to pet him, which seemed to make Draco more relaxed.

"What are we going to do?" Seamus asked quietly.

McGonagall sat behind her desk and sighed. "Seeing as you all cursed him at the same time, there was a complication and I can't change him back into a human. I'll have a meeting with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn about this all. It may take days, weeks, or even _months_ to fix." At this, Malfoy gave a frightened squeak and Seamus petted him some more. "Since the rest of the Gryffindors are suspended, you can take care of Draco in the comfort of your dormitory until we find a solution or the spell wears off."

"Wait," Seamus said slowly, "I have to... _take care_ of him?"

Draco shot him an indignant look, he probably liked this as much as Seamus did.

"Well, yes."

"So... it's like he's my... pet?"

At this Draco let out a surprised squeak and bit Seamus's finger.

"Ow! You're not my pet!"

Draco was totally his pet.

**So, how did you guys like the first chapter? Am I doing this right? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

An Irishman and a Ferret

Chapter 2

Draco was _not_ happy. Those damn Gryffindors, they think they own everything. Pitiful. Just wait until his father- oh, wait. He had forgotten that Father was locked away in Azkaban for the rest of his worthless life. To be honest, Draco didn't like his father very much. The only things he was good for were revenge, money, and guaranteed saftey from the Dark Lord. He should have known that things would backfire on him, and that life in Akzaban was inevitable. He was a mean man anyway, even Mother knew that. Draco had to give her credit; she knew what she was getting herself into when she was forced to marry him, and she faced him like a lady. The only reason that she never leaves the Manor is that she doesn't want to go through something like that again. She wanted him to live the life she never had, and that was exactly what he planned to do... eventually.

Mother had asked him if he wanted to come home for Christmas Break, but he had declined. Malfoy Manor reminded him of all the bad things that had happended to him. Father, the Dark Lord, even Aunty Bella; it was all bad memories. He knew that Mother would be lonley, but he just didn't want to go back, not yet. He should have, though.

If he had gone home for Break, he wouldn't have been the only Slytherin left in Hogwarts. Most of them had been killed off, arrested, or too ashamed to go back. The ones that had remained were the ones that had some common sense and fought for Hogwarts, and were deemed heroes. They were also the ones who hated Draco the most. He should have been sent to Azkaban; they knew it, he knew it, everybody knew it. The only reason why he wasn't was because Harry (he didn't have the will left to call him "Potter") testified for him, and he was deemed "not guilty." That's just one more bullet to add to the list of debts that Draco owed him.

If he had gone home, he wouldn't have been attacked by those vicious Gryffindors. They were mostly faces that he didn't recognize; the only one that he did was Dean Thomas. Dean was probably livid at hiim for what happened to the Brown girl, even though they both know that Draco had nothing to do with Greyback attacking her. The freak had just attacked her (he had known that he was always bloodthirsty), and Draco heard that she had died shortly after the attack. He suspected that Dean just wanted someone to take his anger out on, and he was now determinded an "easy target." Draco pitied him, but when he slammed his face into Draco's mashed potatoes, Draco couldn't help but attempt to hex him. He should've known what would have happened.

He had felt the world around him grow bigger, and then his vision was covered by something dark and... cotton? He was about to escape, if he could, when he heard a booming voice. It was obvious that the Gryffindors were being yelled at by someone with an... Irish accent. It wasn't McGonagall, the voice was too masculine. It must have been that Gryffindor... Finehands? _Finehands_? What kind of last name was that? It must be FInnigan. Why was he sticking up for him?

Draco felt the ground move out from under him, and he had the sense that he was flying. Someone had picked him up. He hoped it was Finnigan, he seemed to be the only _sane_ Gryffindor left. Whoever it was, they smelled like pine needles, and it was intoxicating. Suddenly, the world stopped moving, but he was still suspended. Another voice started talking, and this time he knew it was McGonagall. Suspended? Justice has been served. Content with what had just been announced, Draco decided to relax, shuffling a bit to make himself more comfortable. Unfortunately, the movement caught the attention of Finnigan and Draco saw him take of the dark... shroud. Why was he so big? Draco decided to play dead as Finnigan's hand grasped him and gave him a light (but annoying) squeeze.

"I would prefer not to be squeezed, Finnigan." Draco said, but all that came out was a squeak, which surprised both of them.

Why had he squeaked? That wasn't very human of him. _Wait_. Everything is bigger... the squeak...

"...Draco?"

And now he had to share a dorm with him. Just _peachy_. Finnigan had been willing enough to take care of him, but he had called him a _pet_. Draco Malfoy was many things, but a _pet_ was not one of them.

"...And I was thinking that we had to establish some form of communication, so... squeak once if understand." Finnigan had always been one to ramble, or so he'd heard.

"I understand you're a dolt."

"Good! So one squeak means 'yes,' and... how about two squeaks mean 'no?' Can you do that for me?"

"No."

Finnigan laughs, a loud, genuine laugh. "I set myself up for that one didn't I?"

Draco rolls his eyes; Finnigan sees it and grins a _geniune_ grin. "And now for sleeping arrangements."

He searches around for a few minutes before he make a triumphant noise. "Ah, here we go."

From out from under his bed, Finnigan pulls out a shoebox. This is not okay. Draco is a human, and humans sleep in beds. Well, he's not a human _right now_, but he is at heart, and this is not okay.

"Do you expect me to sleep in this?" Draco squeaks angrily.

Finnigan sighs. "That's a negative, isn't it? Well buddy, it's the best I can do right now, so you'll have to deal with it. I can see what I can find tomorrow."

Draco groaned, which causes Finnigan to laugh some more. "You know what, Draco? You're really cute when you're a ferret!"

Draco glared at him. He was not _cute_. He was handsome.

It was official: Draco could not sleep. This shoebox was nothing like his bed back in the Slytherin common room. For the past half hour, he had switched postitions at least a thousand times, but it was impossible for him to get comfortable. Admitting defeat, he got up out of his shoebox and looked around the room. There was nothing _really_ interesting in here, but Draco loved snooping through people's things anyway. He was halfway through Longbottom's underwear drawer (god, his underwear were bigger than Draco's human head) when he heard a quiet moan behind him. That's right, he forgot that Finnigan was still in here. He jumped up onto his bed, and the sudden movement woke him up.

"Hey, little guy," Finnigan said tiredly, "couldn't sleep?"

Draco shook his head. "Alright, you can sleep with me tonight."

Desperate for sleep, Drao crawled over to the pillow behind Finnigan and curled up into a ball next (closer than he expected) to his head. He quickly fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing and the smell of pine needles.

Draco's last thought before drifting off? _Bliss_.


End file.
